This invention relates to a wheel and final drive assembly having a carrier output adapter, for use with a ground-driven work machine, such as an off-highway truck.
Large earth working machines, such as large mining trucks, typically have at least one pair of driven wheels that are rotatably mounted on corresponding axles or spindles. Each wheel may be driven through a final drive gear assembly, which is typically a double reduction planetary gear arrangement. Typical planetary gear arrangements include a sun gear coupled to and input shaft, a set of planetary gears disposed about the sun gear and held by a carrier and a ring gear disposed about the planetary set. The double reduction gear arrangements typically have an input shaft to a first reduction sun gear and an output through a second reduction carrier or ring gear. Power transfer from the first reduction planetary assembly to the second reduction gear assembly is typically through the first carrier to the second sun gear. A final drive adapter is used to transmit the final output to the rotatably mounted wheel. The final drive adapter couples the second reduction gear assembly to the wheel via a second carrier output adapter or a ring gear adapter.
As the size and capacity of machines increases, greater amounts of gear reduction are required to move the machines across the ground. Because the final drive must be confined within the wheel and rim, the structural design and geometric configuration of the final drive adapter can impact the amount of gear reduction. Another problem incurred when designing final drive assemblies with greater gear reduction is the ability to perform routine maintenance on the final drive assembly. It is preferable, although not always possible, to provide a wheel and final drive assembly that permits maintenance and service of the gear reduction portion of the final drive assembly without having to remove the outboard tire and rim.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,564, a wheel assembly for a large mining truck is described. The output of the second reduction gear assembly is accomplished through a ring gear provided on the inboard portion of the wheel. The first reduction gear assembly is disposed outboard of the second gear assembly.
In one aspect of the present invention is a wheel and final drive assembly for a work machine. The wheel has an inboard rim mounting flange, and outboard flange and an intermediate portion. An outboard rim mounting ring includes an inboard surface and an outboard surface, the outboard rim mounting ring is removably attached to the outboard mounting flange of the wheel. The final drive assembly includes a double planetary gear arrangement. A carrier output adapter having an inboard end and an outboard end connects the double planetary gear arrangement to the outboard rim mounting ring and wheel.
In another aspect of the present invention a work machine having a wheel and final drive assembly is provided. The wheel includes and inboard rim mounting flange, an outboard mounting flange and an intermediate portion. An outboard rim mounting ring includes an inboard surface and an outboard surface and is removably attached to the outboard mounting flange of the wheel. The final drive assembly includes a double planetary gear arrangement. A carrier adapter having an inboard end and an outboard end connects the double planetary gear arrangement to the outboard rim mounting ring and the wheel.